Kill Me Please
by Italy Lover99
Summary: When you live in a house with six other otakus, it can be pretty crazy. What if one of those said otakus ordered Hetalia units? Life is no longer crazy, it's FREAKING INSANE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is based off of Swirly592's story 'Kill Me Now' I hope you enjoy it! And you should also read the other spin off's;**

**livvykitty's 'Kill Me Later!'**

**Moonlightgirl513's 'Killer Good Time'**

**Emily Archor's 'I Would Kill'**

**Myrna Maeve's 'Time to Kill****'**

**ChloeHaku's 'Pinch Me Now'**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! *sobs***

* * *

"… So that's how I broke his leg!" We all stared at Emily confused.

"We asked if you wanted Chinese for dinner…" Morgan sighed.

I'm Em. I have short blond hair and blue/green eyes. I seem to be the most calm in the group.

Then there's Emily. Our names might be similar but we're nothing alike. She has long, wavy red hair and green eyes. For some reason she always wears Lolita dresses. Why she does, is a mystery to me. Emily tends to spout randomness.

Mora, or Moon as we call her has long aurburn brown hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses. She's mellow, like me, but she tends to have her moments…

Lorelei is the tallest and she looks like she's a vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if she was one…

Chloe is short but I wouldn't dare say that out loud. I still remember when she punched Kitty for that comment…

There's also Kitty, which I'm pretty sure isn't her real name, but I just go with it. Kitty is just… Kitty. There are no other words to describe her. You can almost always see her sporting a cat ear headband.

Finally, there's Morgan. We all live in her house. I honestly don't know why I even moved in. It was just as crazy at my old house than it is here.

Emily rubbed the back of her head. "You did? Heh, I guess Chinese is good, aru." We all giggled. Oh did I mention we're all Otakus? Well we are. I love anime, Hetalia in particular. I try not to get all crazy over it though. If my friends saw what went through my mind… well… let's just say that they would be shocked.

"I'll go call in an order then~!" Chloe said, hopping up to go find the phone. I decided that it was a good time to retreat to my room for some peace. Of course it didn't last.

"DON'T CLOSE IT!" I heard Moon scream. I walked in seeing everyone crowded around the computer. I decided to do an investigation and walked up to the rest of the group.

"Moon, it's just a pop-up." Thank you Lorelei for being rational! "Morgan! It's for Hetalia! 'CONGRATULATIONS! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units!' Click it!" …I take that back.

I whacked Lorelei upside the head causing her to pout, "It's a scam. All that will happen is Morgan's computer will gain a virus. And that's the ONLY computer we have." I rationalized. I did not want to lose this computer. How else would I write fan fictions?

"Thank you Em. Now I'm just gonna c-AHH!" I watched as Kitty glomped Morgan causing her to click the mouse.

"Hi~! What were you fighting about? I forgot." I swear that I saw Morgan sweatdrop. Which wouldn't be that hard to believe/

"We were saying… SHIT!" surprised by Morgan's outburst I looked at the computer to see what she was freaking out about.

'_Thank you. Your first Unit will arrive in 3-5 business days!' _

"Kitty… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey! The guy should be here any… Huh?" Chloe just looked confused as we watched Morgan chase Kitty around. I just sighed. Someone, kill me please.

* * *

I was awoken a few days later by the sound of a blow horn and immediately wanted to kill someone. You do not want to mess with me when I'm tired. I decided that there was no hope in going back to bed so I trudged downstairs giving Morgan a death glare.

"What the hell do you want us up for?" Moon looked ready to kill Morgan. We would see who got to her first…

"Well, we seem to have some box on the steps. Apparently, it's the unit Kitty 'persuaded' me to order." Morgan said glaring at Kitty. Huh, I was so tired I didn't even notice a box! Damn, I really needed more sleep…

Kitty, completely clueless to the glare, just smiled. "You're welcome!" I shook my head and sighed. How could she be so oblivious to a glare like _that_?

"Shouldn't you *yawn* see what is exactly in the box first?" Chloe handed Morgan a book that I suspected went with the unit. I wonder who we got?

"Kitty…" Morgan said looking up.

"Yeah?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

It seemed like it wasn't a good unit. Knowing something bad was about to happen I went into the kitchen hearing a crashing sound shortly after. Why did I live with such insane people? Just kill me, please.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to upload a new chapter every week like my other story, but it _may _be every other week. I'll guess we'll just have to see! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Are you excited? I AM!**

**Thank to Emily Archor, Vampchick2010, and H. E. Vaughn for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME THAT I DON'T OWN IT? WHY? *sobs loudly in the emo corner***

* * *

When I came back in, Morgan was chanting, "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou…"

I finally got tired of her saying 'I hate you' to Kitty, so I coved up her mouth. "I think we get it."

"Besides, it can't be someone that bad~!" Kitty replied cheerfully, opening a booklet that I assumed went with the unit.

_**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts._

"Kitty, this is bad. We have Prussia." Morgan said. I didn't really like Prussia that much, but he wasn't as bad as France…

"Prussia? YAY~! Open it!" Of course Lorelei, a Prussia fan girl, would say something like that.

"What's a unit anyways?" Chloe asked curiously. That was a good question…

"We'll find out. Now, let's read this manual thing." When we got to 'length' all of our eyes widened. "Who wrote this? They are a bit perverted…" No dip Sherlock! Why would someone write something like that though? That was the question you should be asking!

"Hey! Here's the bit we need!" Moon pointed to a section of the book. What did she find? I wondered looking at the book again.

_**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**_

_Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby._

_1. Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you._

_2. Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you._

_3. Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the __best__ accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house._

_4. __Activate__ his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down._

"One and two are out… I wonder if we'll ever get a unit that can cook. It would be nice not to eat take-out…" Chloe said, probably daydreaming.

"That's what you think about Chloe? Not the fact that there is an awesome guy stuck in a box? Let's just activate Gilbird." Lorelei suggested as she pulled the small box off the top. Aw! I wanted to scare Prussia, that would've been epic! Of course, activating Gilbird was the most logical choice.

"I'll get the crowbar!" Kitty screamed suddenly running off. She won't find one, unless she knows of my wall of hidden weapons, which is very unlikely.

"Quick! Open it before she comes back!" We all unlatched the small box and activated the small yellow puffball. How adorable~!

"Pi~?" Gilbird chirped as it began to flew around the living room.

"Hey buddy!" Prussia yelled, chasing the adorableness that was Gilbird around. (Wait when did he get out of the box?)

"Guys! I'm back! Oh! Prussia!" The six of us turned to Kitty. Who was holding a crowbar._ My _crowbar. I glared at her quickly, then put on a shocked face. I didn't want the others to ask questions…

"Kesese! I'm glad you know the awesomeness that is me! But who are you chicks?"

"I'm Em." I stated simply.

"Hiya~! I'm Kitty! We should be friends!" Oh Kitty…

"Mora, but I prefer to be called Moon." I saw Prussia nod slightly.

"Emily. Dare insult me and you lose you 'five meters'."

"I'm Chloe. Call me short and I do the same as Emily." Prussia backed away from the two. Threats always seem to work with those two.

"I'm Lorelei and I love you! Marry me!" Wow. If Lorelei was an anime character, she would have hearts in her eyes. Luckily, Morgan grabbed Lorelei's collar before any serious damage could be done.

"And I'm Morgan. This is our lovely home." Morgan proclaimed, spreading her arms out and spinning in a circle. Nice effect Morgan! Prussia looked us up and down. He was mentally stripping us wasn't he? Damn pervert.

"You know, you girls are pretty hot." Lorelei looked close to fainting while Morgan looked like she was going to kill him.

"Morgan, don't hurt him yet. All he was doing was complimenting us." I told her. If anyone here was going to kill this pervert, it was going to be me. Of course I couldn't right now because _someone _stole my crowbar.

Morgan gave me an evil glare. "If he ends up raping me, I blame you." He would learn soon enough that trying to rape one of is a bad idea so I think you'll be safe Morgan.

* * *

Prussia's home was now on the couch. I was calmly reading a book when Kitty came up behind me. "What's the next unit? TELL ME!"

"Oh, you'll find out. It'll be here in a few days," I replied, wondering why Kitty was asking me this.

"TELL ME!" She shouted again.

"I have no idea whose next."

"TELL ME!" WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH KITTY? She was getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong with her? I asked Moon, mentally planning revenge on Kitty.

"You should probably just tell her one at random… She can be very insisting." I was about to answer, when I heard Emily scream, "IS THAT YAOI?" The three of us ran into the room looking for the yaoi.

"Yeah. You know where I keep it." LIES! MORGAN NEVER TOLD US!

"You never told us. You and your possessiveness." Chloe rolled her eyes. She was right. It was silent for a few minutes (At this moment one of my friends would probably say gay baby is born) then Prussia walked in looking a bit pale.

"Eep! Are you ok baby?" I mentally giggled at Lorelei. I still don't understand why she liked the pervert.

"W-why…why do you have this?" He held up a doujinshi. Morgan whacked him as hard she could and grab her yaoi.

"Where did you find this?" Morgan asked. She was mad now, I could tell, her voice was dripping with evil. This is how us fan girls react when someone messes with our yaoi.

"Your room…" I ran up too her room as fast as I could. I wanted something that had Spamano or USUK in it.

* * *

I was in my, I had woken up about an hour ago but I was trying to make some upgrades on the security for my wall of weapons. Damn Kitty… I finished up and headed downstairs to see Kitty running towards Myrna. Wait, when did she get her?

"Kitty~. The groceries." Emily motioned her head to a bag that was on the floor. I believe that was karma for stealing my crowbar Kitty…

Suddenly I heard Morgan scream, "SALMON!" I turned around to see Morgan rubbing the packaged fish against her face. I sweatdropped. Morgan really loves salmon. "Huh, you need a room Prussia." Morgan said, placing the salmon on the table. I nodded along with everyone else.

"He can be next to me!" Lorelei screamed, grabbing Prussia's arm and running off before I could say how terrible that idea was.

"I was going to say that was a bad idea, but whatever." Moon shrugged. See! I'm not the only one who thought that something bad would happen. I was getting a headache so I went to my room. I looked out the window, still thinking. Trying to remember some more of my past. The time before I lived in a safe place…

* * *

_I woke to a loud thud and a man screaming. He was angry. I heard a woman's voice, trying to calm him. I snuck out of bed and looked out of the crack of my bedroom door. I see the man smack the woman across the cheek. I run over to them. "Mommy!" I scream. They look at me. The man looms over me. He raises his hand and..._

* * *

_…_

The memory fades. I shake my head. It's hard to hold onto the past especially when you barely remember any of it. Would I ever truly remember who I was? Who I should be?

* * *

**A/N: So I finished chapter 2! You should be proud! I stayed up for a long time writing this! **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello~! Thanks to KittyMist049, Vampchick2010, Emily Archor, Myrna Mauve, and H. E. Vaughn for reviewing! You all get cyber cookies to nom on! **

**Disclaimer: You probably already know this, but I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Well, Myrna left. It wasn't a bad thing but to me, it wasn't a good thing either. We already had enough people living in Morgan's house. As usual I was just sitting on the couch, watching the madness that goes on in our home and Kitty walked up to me, "Hey Em! Why are you so boring?"

This question made me mad, "I'm NOT boring! I'm just responsible. Why don't you give it a try? Or are you incapable of something so simple?"

"HEY! I am TOTALLY capable! If a new unit comes today, I'll be all responsiblely and stuff!" Kitty declared. Like that would happen! She'll probably give up after five minutes. I watched as she walked over to Emily. "Emily~"

"Yeah?" Emily kept her eyes on whatever she was doing as she answered Kitty.

"Have I ever told you that you look like a leprechaun~?"

Emily turned to face Kitty slowly. "_What the fuck did you say?_" She was mad now.

Of course Kitty kept pushing her luck, "You. Look. Like. A. Leprechaun."

Emily grabbed a bat and started chasing Kitty. "I. Am. NOT. A. _**LEPRECHAUN!**_"

Kitty still didn't give up though, "But you do look like a leprechaun! The hair and the dress and- Emily! That hurts!" Why was I living with these people again? That, I would probably never find the answer to… Suddenly, we heard the doorbell and it got quiet. Morgan went to the door and we waited.

"Guys! New unit!" I heard Morgan yell from the doorway. I was hoping that I wouldn't hear those words. I was still curious who it was so I decided to follow everyone.

"Who is it?" I asked, yawning afterwards. I was still tired seeing how I barely got any sleep last night for some unknown reason.

"Can it cook" Chloe asked.

Morgan's face fell. "It's England." After she said those words everyone else's faces fell as well… all except for Emily. "Damn. I wanted to live until I was at least fifty…"

"Yay! We have England!" Emily cheered. I still didn't understand why that girl loves England.

Morgan glared at Emily, "Maybe, but I didn't want to die because of food. In case you don't remember, his cooking is poisonous to average people." Emily just waved this off. Besides, it his food couldn't be any worse that Emily's.

"Shouldn't we be focused on how to wake up England?" Wow, Kitty was making sense, she really was trying to be responsible… It would never last though.

"Guys, are we going to open him or not?" I asked, sighing and holding up the manual.

"The awesomeness that is me shall read it!" Prussia proclaimed, taking the manual from me. I glared at him. I would get my revenge but Kitty still had my crowbar!

_**Removal of your ARTHER KIRKLAND Unit from Packaging**_

_Awakening your ARTHER KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of fail-safe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which may result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry- he won't really hurt you, unless you are a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit._

_1. Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are __free__ to reprogram him then._

_2. Play either "Saving Grace" or "the Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. if you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will yell at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box. Again, once he notes you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him._

_3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles-preferably scotch or whiskey-together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying pieces of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHER KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will __thank__ you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him._

_4. Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior. _

_5. If you are certain shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly. _

"Hmm... I say we go with number 4!" Moon yelled.

"Moon, in case you forgot, we don't know how to cook Spanish OR French food..." You do have a point there Morgan.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Lorelei exclaimed. This probably wasn't going to end well…

* * *

Lorelei's idea was absolutely terrible… for Morgan and Emily. For the rest of us it would be absolutely entertaining!

"Why am I the France?" Emily waved her arms around, freaking out.

"Simple. you are good at French. Same reason why Morgan is Spain." I'm glad that I decided against taking French now…

"Let's just get this over with... Ah! Hola Inglaterra! Cómo estás? Usted sabe, hay que salir a dar unos tomates conmigo (1)!" Morgan shook her head.

Emily coughed and spoke, doing her best imitation of France. "Bonjour Angleterre! Après vous sortez de cette boîte, nous devrions aller dans la chambre pour amuser, non (2)? Ohonhonhon~!" We heard laughter and then England broke out of his box.

"Ha! Do you two want your asses beat AGAIN?"

I saw Morgan quickly kneel in front him and start begging for mercy. "I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish 'n chips! Please don't hurt me!" I just stared in shock. "What?"

"Are you related to Italy or something?" Prussia asked seconds before I could.

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean." Suddenly Morgan got glomped by Myrna.

"Gah!" Then Emily glomped England.

"RANDOM GLOMP DAY!" Kitty screamed glomping Chloe. I then watched as Lorelei glomped Prussia. Luckily, I didn't get glomped by anyone.

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" I heard Morgan yell. That must mean that Myrna was staying with us.

So we had another person and unit staying here now?

…Wonderful.

* * *

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" I heard Morgan ask. All she got as a reply was silence. "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!"

"I would like some." Kitty said and afterwards everyone agreed.

"Fuck you guys! You do this every damn time we have fish!" Morgan screamed at us.

England glared at her. "That is not anyway a young lady should talk."

"Well, I can speak anyway I want _eyebrows_." She retorted, If we were in an anime, there would be one of those spark lines between them! Luckily, Chloe jumped out of her seat and pulled Morgan away before any serious damage could be done. With that, Chloe pushed her out of the room, saying something I couldn't make out because of the craziness happening in front of me.

Kitty smacked England lightly upside the head. "Well, you've done it now Nii-Nii."

"DON'T HIT IGGY!" Emily exclaimed, getting up and chasing Kitty around the room. Can you just kill me please?

* * *

**A/N: It's 11:30 where I live so I have successfully updated before Wednesday! **

_**(1) Ah! Hello England! How are you? You know, you should go out for some tomatoes with me!**_

_**(2) Hello England! After you get out of this box, we should go into the bedroom for some fun, no?**_

**Now all that's left to say is… REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU YUMMY CYBER COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello peoples~! The wonderful me is back!**

**Thanks to Myrna Mauve, AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty, H. E. Vaughn, Emily Archor, Vampchick2010, and KittyMist049 for reviewing! You all get cyber cookies! *hands cyber cookies***

**Disclaimer: I have not yet acquired the rights to Hetalia…**

* * *

The next morning, I was lost in my thoughts, still trying to figure out the missing pieces of my childhood. I most of the events right before I moved into Morgan's house. I kept jumping from job to job for my first two years of high school. I would live in a hotel for a while and sometimes I would be out on the streets. I was missing a lot of school and at one point I was thinking of dropping out. Eventually, Morgan found out and she offered me a room at her house. I gladly accepted. I was one of the first people to arrive at her house. She's the one that introduced me to Hetalia and made me an anime geek. Before that though, I only remember bits and pieces.

I don't know how long I was just lying in my bed staring into space but I faintly smelled bacon… I figured that breakfast was ready so I went downstairs and started fixing myself a plate.

A couple minutes after I came down, Morgan did and grabbed a muffin. "Are you sure you don't want pork?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, for the hundredth time, I don't eat pork." Morgan replied. That probably was around the hundredth time she told Kitty that… I started eating my breakfast and the doorbell rang. Oh god, was it another unit? Why must almost always come in the morning? Of course, I just had to be right as I watched the delivery dude- Mark I believe- wheel it in.

"Maybe it's Romania!" Myrna chirped.

"You and your vampire fetish." Morgan said. So far we had two "vampires" living with us, I do not want another on.

Suddenly I thought of someone that would be awesome to have. "It could be Italy…" I said, about to start day dreaming but I stopped myself because I was curious who was in the box.

"Watch this be France. Just watch." Morgan replied opening the manual. "… So it's not France…" She said. Everyone including me looked at her curiously.

"Well? Who is it? This is getting boring~!" Lorelei whined, attempting to glomp Prussia. When would she ever learn?

"Romania." Everyone groaned- minus Myrna, she cheered- We were going to have another vampire living with of. There was also a note attached. It said:

_'Dear owner of this manual,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to try out some of our newer units. These trial units include Norway, Liechtenstein, Denmark, Ukraine, Greece, Hungary, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Iceland, Belarus, Seychelles, Egypt, Monaco, Australia, Romania, fem!Romano, fem!Italy, male!Hungary, and fem!China. We hope you enjoy you're units._

_Flying Mint Bunny Corporation'_

Trial units? Some didn't sound that bad while others… I didn't even want to think about it. "Shit! Not only do we have units, we'll be getting trial ones too!" Morgan fell to her knees like it was the end of the world. I don't know what everyone else was doing, but Moon and I were trying to keep Myrna from prying open the box with her bare hands.

* * *

It was grill night and it was Kitty's turn to pick what we were having. "I WANT STEAK!" She declared. I groaned, knowing that this would be chaos as usual.

"No! Don't use the grill, England!" I yelled trying to pull him away, desperately trying to save the grill.

"Don't be mean to Iggy!" Emily suddenly stepped between us and I saw England back up a little. I wasn't going to argue, since it would be pointless, but I did make sure to stay near the grill in case England wanted to try to use it again. After the steaks were finished cooking we all went to sit down and I watched as Morgan gave her steak to Romania and Kitty steal it shortly afterwards. Man that girl really loved her steak…

* * *

Later, I was still outside, relaxing and reading a book. I heard the doorbell ring and Kitty scream, "No need to come guys! Just another animal!" I sighed and continued to read my book.

* * *

"And so begins our first ever girls only meeting!" Emily announced. I swear I could see sparkles in the background as she said this.

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day." Morgan said.

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night." Thank you Kitty for stating one of the most obvious things ever!

"Well, now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?" Emily asked.

"Italy~!" I shouted, waving my arms around. What? I like Italy, he's cute…

"_No_, Canada." Moon glared at us. Did she think it would help?

"No one." Morgan stated. I wouldn't mind that… but we had to get Italy before that could happen!

"But what if we get Norway or Romano? You won't feel the same way." Morgan blushed bright red. I believe this is where Spain would say she looked like a tomato.

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides..." Morgan didn't finish her sentence and instead pulled out her iPod and put in her headphones.

"Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!" We wouldn't have to invite them! They live here!

"They live here, droga." Morgan replied, stating my thought. Myrna pouted and crossed her arms.

After that, we all split up and I went to my room to get some sleep, silently wishing that we would get Italy soon…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go~! Chapter four~! Now, I'm going to bed. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back~! If you haven't read livvykitty's spin off, (which I'm sure almost all of you have) I suggest you do or this chapter could be somewhat confusing. As an added note: I love what you came up with Kitty. This chapter was so much fun to write~!**

**Thanks to Myrna Mauve, H. E. Vaughn, Chloe Haku, Vampchick2010, Emily Archor, and KittyMist049 for reviewing! I'm all out of cyber cookies but I have cyber chocolate instead~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now onto the hilarious spin off~!**

* * *

I was woken up the next day by Myrna and Romania telling me breakfast was ready. I trudged downstairs and grabbed my coffee. It tasted different today… sweeter… Must be my imagination. I just shook my head and proceeded to drink the rest.

A few minutes later, Morgan came down and grabbed a banana. Mark then walked in and set down two more units in the living room. "Aren't you gonna wake them?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No." Morgan replied. She must be getting tired of getting units. Maybe one of them is Italy~!

"But what if it's one of my buds?" Prussia asked her.

"Even more reason not to, Prussia." Morgan did have a point. Spain isn't that bad but France is another story…

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?" Emily questioned.

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?" Emily was right… Especially is it was someone like Russia.

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." Morgan responded. I saw Kitty smile and then jump up. "Okay~!"

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!" We all screamed..

"Guys! It's France and Spain!" Kitty proclaimed. I don't think that anyone was happy about France besides Prussia. He doesn't count though.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" I knew Morgan long enough to know that she was cursing in Spanish, obviously forgetting that Spain knew Spanish.

"Quien es hablar español?" Spain asked as he poked his head from the box. Morgan froze.

"CAZZO!" Morgan screamed, trying to run away, only to be caught by me. She wasn't going to leave us to deal with him alone.

"Yo! Spain!" Prussia called out.

"Prussia? Spain?" Damn, France got out too. "Ohonhonhonhon~ Who do we have here~?" He asked looking over at us.

"Touch us and die…" Myrna hissed. France looked absolutely scared of her… until he saw England.

"Angelterre! It's nice to see you!"

"Get away, you frog!" He yelled.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Iggy." Emily growled. I scooted a little bit farther from Emily when I noticed the evil aura surrounding her. England looked happy that she cared about him, only for a couple seconds though.

"My name's not Iggy, you git!" Cue Emily's crocodile tears. It didn't seem as if it affected England at all. I heard the doorbell ring and Morgan went to answer it. I then watched as France tried to grope Kitty's ass. She brought a knife. Where the hell did she get that?!

"Touch me again. Then you won't have the tools to grope or rape anyone." Kitty glared at France then threw the knife at him, cutting off some of his hair.

"Sacre bleu!" He exclaimed and ran off. Then I heard Morgan scream and went to the front door to see what was going on this time.

* * *

Well, it turned out to be a boy I didn't recognize! His name is Duncan! Must be Morgan's brother or something… After explaining to him what was going on and warning him about France, Duncan ran off. Nice…

* * *

I just know that Kitty did something to my coffee! It was so sugary! And amazing! And yummylicious! I ran to her room and heard her singing.

"_When I was born,_

_I finally realized I was created to imitate humans,_

_VOCALOID,_

_Fated to sing forever._

_Even if a song already exists,_

_A programmed toy accepts it just fine,_

_Gnawing on a leek,_

_Looking up at the sky, _

_Shedding tears._

_That even all that is fading,_

_The whole character depending on singing,_

_With an unreliable basis,_

_The place I came from already destroyed,_

_When everyone forgets me,_

_I'll have no heart,_

_Or anything such left in me,_

_VOCALOID_

_On the verge of insanity,_

_Who's world has ended!_"

It was time for my revenge! ATTACK! I ran in and tackled Kitty "HI~ KITTY~!" I yelled. "Have you ever noticed how puppies can dance while inside tomatoes~?"

"I NEVER NOTICED!" Kitty exclaimed. "Have you ever thought that maybe they're high off tomagen?" Tomagen? What a funny word~!

"Tomagen~! It's… Low on sugar~ Low on sugar~ LOW ON SUGAR~!" I sang. It's such a funny word!

"Better yet, maybe the Star Wars kittens are controlling their minds with TWINKIES!" Kitty yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"TWINKIES~! The Twinkies shall play a part in WORLD DOMINATION!" I screamed. Then I giggled, rolling all over the floor.

"No!" Kitty gasped. "The evil 4Kids will get the bears to steal picnic baskets so people will buy their food products which have mind control minerals embedded into them!" WHOA~! MIND CONTROL MINERALS~! Do they have sugar in them?!

"I LOVE 4KIDS~!"

"NO! THEY GOT YOU~!" Prussia then walked into the room. at him. He was about to leave when I tackled him! "Em! Bring me Prussia!" Kitty commanded. I nodded taking the back of his shirt in my mouth. Then proceeded to ran back to Kitty on all fours, dragging Prussia along. "Good girl!" Kitty said patting my head.

"MOO!" I wagged my tail. I am an amazing doggy~!

"Okay Prussia, stay there for a while or I WILL unleash Em on you." Kitty pointed to me then left the room. When she came back she was holding a box. When she opened it saw many different color pendulums. PRETTY~! "Pick one."

Prussia finally picked a green pendulum. "Let's hurry this up!" GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR!

Kitty then did something with the pendulum… I don't remember what… The sugar was wearing off… Tired I thought. Then everything went black as I fell to sleep.

* * *

When I finally woke up I looked around, remembering what had happened earlier. "…I am so going to kill Kitty one of these days." I said to myself. I then heard Kitty's voice as I was heading downstairs.

"Guys! Me and Morgan are going to Hot Topic! Watch the nations!" She yelled.

"Why can't we come?" Moon whined. Yeah! I hadn't been to Hot Topic for a while now!

Morgan raised one of her eyebrows. "Do you trust those idiots not to destroy the house?" Well she had a point there… I could tell Moon understood this too but wasn't going to give up.

"We could all go. Countries included." Moon said. After that, Morgan agreed and I watched Moon disappear to get everyone else. No one had said anything to me so I guess they didn't know I was there…

Once we were all assembled, Chloe lined us up. "So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em and Romania in one car; Me, Kitty, Lorelei and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna and Emily in the last one." That was fine by me…

"Why do we have France?" Emily exclaimed, spazzing out.

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will help keep him from molesting anyone." Chloe replied. I knew that something bad was going to happen… but I wasn't in that car so I didn't have to worry about it.

"Senorita Morgan, I can't help but think you look like Lovi." Spain said, looking at Morgan

Morgan blinked answering Spain. "I'm a quarter Italian, if that helps any."

Suddenly, Kitty randomly exclaimed, "Emily, even in that black dress you look like a leprechaun~!"

"SHUT UP, KITTY!" She screamed. Emily then grabbed some beanbags that seemed to appear out of nowhere and throw them at Kitty. I sighed, hoping that everyone would arrive at the mall without any serious injuries…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well that's all for this chapter. Please review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter of Kill Me Please! Also if you don't read my other story or you haven't read the update yet, this may be my last update for awhile and I'll explain why in the end.**

**Thanks to greensaber92, iknowitsmad22, livvykitty, Emily Archor, Any-clan, Myrna Mauve, Vampchick2010, Swirly592, H. E. Vaughn, and KittyMist0489 for reviewing! Here's you go! *hands cyber chocolate***

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now onto the story~!**

* * *

Well, the car I was in was probably the easiest to deal with. Moon was driving and Prussia was sitting next to her while Romania, England, and I were in the back. Of course, England and Prussia were fighting. I didn't complain though. Although I was getting a headache from all of the yelling.

Romania on the other hand looked freaked out and Moon looked very annoyed.

"Yo Eyebrows. What's up with you and the little leprechaun girl?" Prussia asked, turning around to poke England.

"Shut up you wanker! Nothing is happening." England yelled. Seriously, what's with all the yelling?

I saw Prussia rool his eyes. "But she's cute. I think you're an awful liar." Well Prussia is right that England is an awful liar.

"I'm not lying you git!" England countered. Man, why is he always so defensive?

Finally, Moon lost it. "Both of you shut up! I'll leave you two on the side of the rode without a second thought!"

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet after that.

* * *

Well we finally arrived at the mall. Morgan gave us all a hundred bucks, told the guys to go buy some clothes, then we watched as the left.

Once they were gone Emily asked, "So, Hot Topic?"

We all exchanged looks then fist-pumped, "HOT TOPIC!" We quickly headed to the store and saw the were having a sale.

…

Awesome!

Oh my glob, I found a bunch of awesome t-shirts when we were at Hot Topic! I got a t-shirt with Grell from Black Butler on it! So freaking cool!

So once all of us arrived at the meeting point this is what we saw, The Bad Touch Trio flirting with women while England and Romania were just standing around. Morgan just let all of us go and things started to go bad real fast. The reason this happened is because Lorelei and Chloe started arguing over Prussia.

And Prussia was caught in the middle. Though I didn't really care.

* * *

I was relaxing in my room when I suddenly heard Morgan calling for everyone, "Em! Kitty! Emily! Myrna! Chloe! Lorelei! Come here!" I sighed then got up and went downstairs.

"We have the Axis and Allies in mochi form!" Was the first thing I heard. Immediately, we all started attacking each other for the mochis. Emily got the England mochi, Kitty got America mochi, Moon got France mochi (which I thought was weird but didn't say anything) Myrna got China mochi, Morgan got Russia mochi, Chloe got Japan mochi, Lorelei got Germany mochi, and I ended up getting Italy mochi! Yay for me!

The next morning I woke up and heard screaming coming from Morgan's room. Curious, I got up and went to see what was going on.

"Mein gott. What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. Everyone then proceeded to push Chloe up to the front.

"Uh... Well, we were eating breakfast, talki-"

"What else?" Morgan asked, cutting into Chloe's explanation.

"A new unit came..." Morgan sighed and just as she was about to reveal who the new unit was, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Morgan said when she answered then made a shush sign to all of us. Why would she shush us…?

"I'm fine Mom. Why are you calling?" Oh it was her mom. That's why. I'm not sure what exactly her mom said but it must have been really, really bad… Because she fainted…

Wonderful.

"So, who is it?" Lorelei asked. We had just laid Morgan on the couch and decided to see who the unit was.

"Canada." Moon replied.

"Who?" All of the units asked plus Kitty which resulted in her getting hit in the head. "OWWWWW~!"

"So, how do we wake him up?" Emily asked. An excellent question!

"IDEA!" Kitty yelled then began playing 'Baby' By Justin Bieber. We all started screaming and covered our ears. Make it stop! Just then, Canada climbed out the box, apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, eh! I didn't think he'd be popular! SORRY!" Kitty finally turned off the _evil _music and everyone, including myself, let out a huge sigh of relief.

"OMG, CANADAAAAAA!" Moon screamed, tackling him to the ground. It was quite the sight to see.

"M-maple…"

Morgan then started to stir. Moon quickly rushed to her side.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Moon asked Morgan once she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, not answering Moon's question.

"Your parents called and you fainted…" Emily answered. Kitty then tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Why did you faint? There's nothing to worry about~!" She exclaimed. I just stared at her.

"Kitty, how in the world do you expect me to explain to my parents why there are six guys living here?" Morgan replied.

"Oh…" Kitty said as it dawned on her.

"MORGAN! Did you see who we got? It's Canada!" Moon exclaimed, hugging Canada.

"Eh?" I could tell that Canada was shocked at the attention he was getting.

"Moon! Get off the poor dude! He isn't used to being seen!" I said as I was prying Moon off of Canada. This was harder than it looks!

* * *

I don't know what everyone else was doing, I heard a lot of screaming around me, but I was trying to keep Spain away from my mochi Italy. "No~! Mine~!" I yelled, pushing Spain away. He was not going to get Ita-chan unless he killed me first!

* * *

**A/N: Again, this is the last chapter for awhile because school starts tomorrow. Please be patient with me and reviews are appreciated! Remember, I'll give you cyber chocolate~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *randomly fall out of the sky* I'M BACK! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY ESCAPED MY EVIL HOMEWORK! Please don't kill me people… Yes, you can be mad but please don't kill me…**

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed in the last three months! You all get cyber cake! *hands cyber cake***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

* * *

As usual, my insane friends were being loud and… insane.

"YOU GAVE HIM STEAK?" I heard Myrna yell as Morgan backed away slowly.

"Save me!" Morgan yelled, running away with Myrna right on her tail.

"Get back here so I can kill you!"

"VE! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die, ve!" Hearing this I did the expected- face palmed.

The next day while I was trying to read down in the living room, I heard Chloe talking in the kitchen. Naturally, I listened in.

"Hello~?" I heard Chloe's say. "Oh~! I'm Chloe! Chloe Haku!" I don't think that's really Chloe's last name… "I'm here because this is where I s-"

"Give me the phone you idiot! Hello, this is Emily Archer Speaking..." Emily said, taking the phone. She then disappeared. Apparently, after that, Morgan fainted…

Later that day, Kitty was flipping through channels and just as I was about to finish my book, when Kitty yelled. "EVERYONE, GET HERE NOW!" I quickly looked up from my book and gasped at what was on the screen.

Just then Morgan came down. "Uh, what happened?" Lorelei didn't say anything to Morgan, just ushered her to come over.

_"Flight number 7482, going from Paris to Boston, had one of the engines explode, causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean. This plane had 362 passengers, none of which have been confirmed alive. We'll will bring you news as we get it." _

"Morgan... Isn't Boston close to here?" Moon asked which Morgan which Morgan responded to with a nod.

"Where were you parents coming from, eh?" Canada asked.

"Paris..." Morgan said, staring at the TV. We were all staring at her. Then, all of a sudden, Duncan came in. He looked quite upset…

"MORGAN! Why do I have a unit? Huh? What happened?" he screamed as Morgan hugged him.

"D-Duncan, t-they-they're..." Morgan began but she couldn't finished she was crying so much. So Morgan's parents… were gone?

Suddenly, another clip of a memory flashed through my head.

_Waves crash. Thunder rumbles. There are screams, sounds like a woman and a child…_

Just as quick as the clip came to me, it disappeared.

What did this mean? How did it fit into the puzzle?

Why can't I remember my past?

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short! I'm sorry! I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon! Until then. Please review! I'll give you cyber cake!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO! How are you everyone~? I guess I should start the chapter now… But first- thanks to everyone who reviewed! *hands cyber cake* **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing this if I owned Hetalia~?**

* * *

I sat and watched as Kitty tried to comfort Morgan. No one really seemed to know what to say about Morgan's parents. Just then Chloe, the only one not in the room at the time, entered. She patted Kitty on the shoulder.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Kitty screamed in response.

"What the fuck!" Chole shouted at her. Kitty just smiled and ran off somewhere. Knowing that Chloe was going to try to comfort Morgan better, I left to give them a little privacy. I grabbed one of my books I have laying everywhere and headed to the kitchen which seemed to be the only quiet place at the moment. Of course it didn't last for a long time.

"FICKING VERDAMMIT!" I heard Chloe and Prussia yell. I went to where the nose had come from and saw Chloe on top of Prussia.

"Hallo Chloe. Kesesese~" Prussia said. Chloe began to blush. I was about to leave but I was curious about what would happen next. I admit it, I'm nosey when I want to be.

"Marry me!" Chloe replied. I facepalmed.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"I said hi..." She quickly answered. Nice save Chloe.

"Oh okay. Well, I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" Chloe questioned.

"Please can you get off the awesome me?" Prussia asked. Chloe quickly got up.

"OWW! MY FIVE METERS!" Prussia screamed. She began to blush a very deep red and I kept myself from snickering.

"FICK! I'M SORRY!" Chloe ran to the kitchen and came back with some corn. "Here is some corn for it!"

"Kesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"CROTCH CORN!" He hollered. Everyone in the area began to laugh. I just sighed.

"Good job expressing the Lámour!" France exclaimed. I shook my head and left for my room.

* * *

I came back down and sat on the couch. Chloe chose then to come in with soup and wurst. "Hey I want soup!"

"Is that wurst?"

"I wanna try some!"

"Stay away from Prussia!"

"Maple…"

"Quit grabbing my ass France."

"Can we eat?" Many of the replies were. Chloe pointed to the kitchen and everyone, but me and Morgan ran. Morgan stayed where she was and I walked.

A little while after this we all started watching Family Guy. I wasn't a huge fan of Family guy but it was alright, I guess. Then the commercials came on and talk about crack pairings began. "I totally think Spain and Greece would be a cute couple!" Emily exclaimed. Everyone- minus Morgan and Emily- made EW faces. Then we saw a commercial for … Guitar Hero.

"We should get it!" Everyone shouted (yes, even me) except for Morgan, she just shrugged.

"We can get it after the funeral I guess." Morgan answered. Everyone fell silent and the mood became gloomy.

We finally noticed the time was about midnight and most of us were exhausted. After locking France in the closet we went to bed. I fell asleep easily that night.

* * *

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I sighed. Sounded like we were getting a new unit. I headed downstairs where almost everyone was. I saw all the nations surrounding Chloe and asking her questions. "Give me air! MORGAN GET UP!" She yelled. Morgan then came into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Morgan asked

"We got a new unit." Chloe replied with a yawn.

"Oh great, who is it?" She questioned.

"South Korea." Chloe answered. I looked around, mentally counting to see if everyone was present. Seems like we were missing-

"Kese*yawn*sese." Prussia said, coming in the room. Well, no one was missing now.

Morgan got out the instructions and read them out loud.

**Removal of your YONG-SOO IM from Packaging**

_This is actually a much harder task than you may think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. To avoid the aforementioned scenarios, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:_

_1. Stand next to the box, preferably prepared to block flying box lids, and say either, "Aru!" or, "Desu." Your YONG-SOO IM will manage to sidekick or palm the box lid off and get up, and you must immediately reprogram him lest he grope you in the belief that you are one of his brothers._

_2. Take either the CD recording of "Arirang" or one of the provided drama DVDs, and play them loudly. If using the CD, you will hear humming and sometimes singing from the box, and it is safe to remove the top; if you play the dramas, then you will hear irritated grunting caused by your unit's annoyance at missing the drama. You can then remove the top as well, though he will probably jump up and shock you before running to the television or computer where the drama is playing._

_3. Open a jar of the provided kimchi and set it on a plate. Use a fan or other such machine to waft the smell towards the box. You can also do this with a plate of boolnak jungol or spiced jjol myun. This route will make your YONG-SOO IM hungry and he will whine for food until you feed him._

_4. Mispronounce Korean. Say, "Annyeonghaseyo!" as terribly as you can manage. This will result in a lengthy Korean pronunciation lesson from your unit, who will jump up violently when he hears you speak._

_5. Open the box and poke your units' curl. He will shudder and wake up, and he might be horny, so you probably want to watch out. _Everyone thought for a moment. I believed 1, 2, and 5 were out…

"Can't we just play some K-Pop?" Morgan asked

Kitty tapped her chin then grinned. "SMEXY ORIGINATED IN KOREA!"

"Yeah, da~ze!" South Korea shouted, getting out of the box. I noticed Duncan get out of the closet before… South Korea groped me…

OH FUCK NO!

I then proceeded to beat South Korea to a pulp… If he was smart then he would never do that again…

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's all for now! Oh! Oh! I have come up with a posting schedule! I will update one story each weekend in this order:**

**~Hetastuck- Truth or Dare!**

**~Kill Me Please**

**~Hetastuck- Truth or Dare!**

**~Life of Sicily**

**Okay, well, I have nothing else to say but REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU CYBER CAKE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of Kill Me Please! And since I'm lazy, this will be the only update this weekend! Yay~**

**Thanks to Vampchick2010 for reviewing! *hands cyber cupcake***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

I was just walking around when I spotted Kitty, knocking out Duncan with _my _crowbar and dragging him to the closet, locking him inside. My eye twitched. Then she noticed me looking at her. "KITTY! YOU ARE GOING TO DIIIIIIIEEE!" I screamed, taking back my crowbar and chasing her with it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEELP!" Kitty shouted. No one tried to help her, since they were preoccupied with whatever the hell they were doing.

"Yo! Peoples! Listen up!" Morgan yelled. And for one of the first times, we actually got quiet. "I'm sorry for being all mope-y yesterday."

"You had a reason!" Emily pointed out but Morgan just waved her off and continued.

"I have some new rules and information that you guys may want to know. One, we will use my inheritance money to pay for bills and necessities. If you guys want anything for yourselves, get a job." Almost everyone, including me, groaned. It's not that I didn't mind work, it was just going to be a pain finding a job. "Two, I'm going to be in my room drawing, so its best not to disturb me. And finally, that's all I could think of." We sweatdropped. Then we heard a knock at the closet door. Hmm, I wonder who it could be?

Kitty tried to appear innocent. "KITTY!" Morgan yelled. Looks like Kitty's innocent act didn't work.

Duncan walked out of the closet. "I'm going to live with Grammy…" Duncan said. All of us waved bye.

* * *

Kitty, who was at Morgan's door waved us over. Apparently she was on the phone with someone. She hung up and turned, seeing us. "Who was that~?" We all asked. Except I didn't have a squiggly at the end of my sentence. I wasn't curious enough.

"My cousin Nick~." We slumped. I was a little disappointed that's all it was.

"Aww…"

"We thought it was your crush…" Moon said.

"First, I don't have a crush on a real person. Two that is just creepy." Morgan pushed everyone who was in her room out. Probably drawing or something.

Every country in the house was staring at us. We were eating English food and not dying/throwing up/choking because of it.

"Mon Cheries, how are you not getting sick off that?" France asked in awe.

Moon bit into another scone. "Emily cooks worse." The rest of us nodded. "Besides, English food is just blander."

Morgan looked at a scone. "Have you ever tried adding-" I heard Morgan say. I zoned out halfway through it though. And then Lorelei covered her mouth with her hand. And she attempted to pry it off.

Lorelei whispered something in Morgan's ear and the first thing she said once her mouth was free was, "Party pooper..." Suddenly, she changed the subject. "Do you guys know what today is?" We shook our heads. I can never keep track of the days in the summer. "The 4th of July! Which means-"

"Independence day~!" Kitty clapped, with a depressed Brit in the background.

"I couldn't care less about the independence, there will be lots of pretty fireworks tonight~!" I looked at Morgan like she was crazy, which is very likely. "Come on! I love fireworks!"

I watched as Myrna pulled her away. "Excuse her and her pyromaniac-y."

* * *

I heard the fireworks start going off a little bit later. I shrugged and said to myself, "Eh, why not?" Then I snuck up to the roof, where I go to look at the stars and think every once in a while when the house is in total chaos. The sight was beautiful. And I'm pretty sure when I looked down, I saw Emily and England kissing with Kitty taking pictures in the background. I chuckled, "Took them long enough…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please review! I'd really appreciate it and you'll get a cyber cupcake! :D**


End file.
